Sakura and Hinata's Secret Adventure
by animequicksandlover
Summary: When Hinata falls into quicksand, Sakura comes to her rescue. When they both end up trapped, will something more than friendship blossom? Will they escape or meet their fate together? Please review.


_Yay! I finally got back into writing! In my absense, one of my readers asked if I could do a story about Hinata. Because someone actually likes my style of writing, I decided to do one. And because I think said reader will like it, I wrote it as a Saku/Hina oneshot too. I hope you and everyone else likes this one. Please review, and no flames please, and no more questions about why all my stories are about quicksand. Just read my profile._

Sakura wandered through the woods, smelling the sweet fragrance of the spring cherry blossoms she was named for. Sakura had always loved the trees in spring, and the warm sun. She was 16, a young woman, and not the child she had once been when she had walked through these woods. But still, she wanted to take off her knee-high ninja boots and run barefoot through the leaves and the grass. She smiled, and ran a gloved hand down the smooth bark of a tree. It was so good to get away from it all, even for a little while. It was relaxing and centering to come out into the middle of nowhere and listen to nature. But as Sakura walked, nature wasn't the only thing she heard.

"Help me!" A familiar female voice cried. "Somebody!" Someone was in trouble! Sakura ran toward the voice. The air grew mustier as she quickly ran into a darker, damper part of the woods.

"Hello?!" Sakura called. "Um...where are you?"

"I'm here!" The frightened voice called. "Please hurry!" Sakura looked around, discerning the direction the voice had come from and ran on.

"I'm coming, just hold on okay?" Sakura called back as she ran. The voice was so familiar, a frightened female voice that sounded meek and girly. A voice she'd heard several times before but couldn't place. Sakura burst through the trees and into an opening. She immediately stopped.

A few feet ahead, the kunoichi named Hinata was trapped chest deep in what looked to be quicksand. Her pale eyes were looking at Sakura in panic, silently pleading for help, and her bottom lip was trembling.

"Hinata!" Sakura called. "I'll get you out, just stay calm."

"Um...okay." Hinata quaked, looking around at her predicament fearfully. "I fell in and I...I can't get out..." Sakura looked around for a branch or something she could use to pull Hinata out with. "Please hurry!" Hinata squeaked. Sakura looked back to see that she had sank another couple inches. She had to do something, and quick. Hinata's long blue hair was beginning to float on the surface of the quicksand. Hinata was dragging her arms across the surface of the sand, trying desperately to keep herself afloat.

"Ohhhh..." Sakura groaned at her situation. There was no time to get help. She tested the ground in front of her. It was soft under the sole of her sandal, but not too deep. Sakura jumped out as far toward Hinata as she could, landing on her feet near the frightened, trapped kunoichi. The ground gave way beneath her, and she felt herself sink immediately down to her knees in the wet sand. "Quick, Hinata!" Sakura said. "Give me your hands!" Hinata reached forward and took Sakura's hands in hers. Sakura tugged, trying desperately to pull Hinata toward her as she sank deeper into the quicksand. She was up to her thighs as Hinata began to move slowly toward her. Sakura pulled even harder, bringing Hinata close enough to put an arm around her.

"I'll get you out, I promise." Sakura said, trying to calm Hinata. Hinata smiled a little.

"I...I trust you." She replied. Waist deep in the quagmire, Sakura tried to find solid ground with her free hand, clawing at the bog that now held them both chest deep.

"Oh...oh man..." Sakura gasped. "I think I screwed up..." There was no solid ground, and now trapped so deep, Sakura could barely move at all. "Hinata..." Sakura said fearfully. "I don't think we're getting out of this!" She looked around, hoping that someone would find them. "Help!" She cried out. "Help us! Somebody!"

"Sakura..." Hinata said. "It's...okay. You tried..." She broke down. "Oh, Sakura, I'm scared." She whimpered. Sakura hugged Hinata close. They were still sinking, and Sakura knew that this could be it. After all the dangerous missions she'd been on, after all the close calls, this was how it was going to end.

"It's okay..." Sakura said, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry..." Hinata hugged Sakura tightly.

"It's not your fault, Sakura." Hinata replied. Their foreheads touched and Hinata sniffled. Sakura then felt something surprising. Hinata's lips gently touched hers. She didn't pull away. It was awkward, but felt kind of good. Then it was over.

"Hinata…" Sakura whispered.

"Oh…I'm…sorry." Hinata stammered, her face growing red in embarrassment."I just didn't…well…I just wanted to know what it was like to…you know…"

"To be kissed?" Sakura whispered.

"Uh huh." Hinata replied. The quicksand had reached their shoulders, and it was becoming painfully clear to Sakura that these were her final moments. She smiled at Hinata. The girl was adorable, and Sakura was at least grateful that she would be spending her last few minutes with her. She moved closer to her and pressed her lips tenderly into Hinata's. Hinata froze for a moment, then allowed Sakura to kiss her. They hugged each other tightly, and their kiss became deeper and more passionate as they sank to their necks.

"Umm…you guys need help or what?" A voice asked. Sakura quickly broke the kiss and looked. Hinata's sensei, Kurenai was standing beside the quicksand pit, a quizzical look on her face. Hinata blushed an even deeper red as Kurenai reached forward with a long stick. The girls grabbed the branch, and Kurenai pulled them toward her until they could reach solid ground. Sakura wrenched herself free from the grasp of the deadly quicksand, and helped Hinata out. They stood, finally free from the muck, covered in the quicksand.

"Um…Kurenai sensei…" Sakura began. "It wasn't what it looked like….you see."

"I didn't see a thing." Kurenai replied with a smile. Sakura blushed. "Hinata, you should be more careful."

"I know…thank you sensei…um…" Hinata stammered. She looked at Sakura. Sakura smiled and Hinata looked down at the ground.

"It's okay." Sakura said. "We were both scared and…well…you were a good kisser anyway." Hinata began fidgeting her fingers in front of her.

"Oh…um..really?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah…and I promise I won't tell anyone what happened."

"Me either." Hinata said.

"Let's go back to the village. I think we both need a bath."

_Well, I hope you liked it. I wrote it partially on request. And if any of you want me to write one involving your favorite anime character in a sinky substance, just say so in your review, or send me a PM if you want it to stay between you, me and the enter key, and I'll see what I can do. I'd really like to steer away from Naruto a bit and write some stories involving characters from other animes and mangas, and I'll probably do that next. Once again, I hope you liked this one, and I'll try to write again soon._


End file.
